Spontaneous
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Archie and Regina decide to go for a spontaneous walk in the rain and she ends up with a surprise. Archie/Regina


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Regina Mills and Archie Hopper had just finished eating dinner – takeout from Granny's – when it started to pour. She looked out the window and smiled, hoping the Savior and her annoying parents were keeping Henry inside so he wouldn't get sick.

Archie slid up next to his girlfriend. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Out in this?" She eyed him warily, unsure of why he would even want to go outside when the weather was like this. It wasn't appealing to her at all.

He nodded. "Come on, be spontaneous with me for once."

"But what if we get sick?" Normally she would have used magic as some sort of defense against the rain, but she was keeping her word to her son and was well on her way to redemption. She hadn't used magic in over six months now. It was hard, but worth it for the look of pride on Henry's face when she saw him and updated him.

Archie sighed. "Don't worry about that right now, Regina. That is what being spontaneous is about. Now let's go out for a walk!" He smiled at her.

She gave in. "Fine, let's go. But don't think I'm going to enjoy being soaked." Regina grabbed her coat and then followed him out the door. Once she caught up with him, she grabbed his hand and entwined them together. He squeezed hers back.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do next. He had been looking for the perfect time and while he hadn't planned this, now was the right time. Archie was nervous as hell about Regina's response, however, and dreaded a rejection.

She nodded. "What's wrong? You look like you're panicking for some reason." She leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"There's a puddle. Let's go jump in it." He was definitely adding to the spontaneity of this day and he could only hope that she loved this.

Regina stared at him for a second before shrugging. "Alright." She loosened her grip on his hand, but kept a hold of it, and they both ran into the puddle. Water splashed up onto their legs, but Regina didn't care. She just laughed because it was actually pretty fun, and she hadn't felt this way in a long way, not since she was a young girl and happy with Daniel. Thinking about her fiancé hurt, though, so she pushed it down. And when she turned around to talk to Archie, he was down on his knee. "What are you doing?"

"Regina, I love you. And I'm really happy just being with you. You're such a good person, underneath all that hurt and the walls you've been built. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm hoping you feel the same. Will you marry me?"

At a loss for words, she could only nod her head. "Yes!" She didn't even have to think about it. She loved Archie and she did want to be with him for the rest of her life. He's a good man. She laughed as he slid the ring on her finger. Regina then pulled him up (his pants soaked, but so was she, so she didn't care) and brought him in for a kiss, laughing again. "I love you, too. So much."

He laughed with her. "I'm so happy you said yes. I was pretty nervous." Archie still couldn't believe that the former queen could love a man like him, but he was so grateful that she did.

"We should probably go home and celebrate, but I want to tell people," Regina admitted. First, she had to tell Henry and as cliché as that was, she wanted to shout the news (from a rooftop, maybe, as stupid and weird as that sounded) to everyone in town who doubted her and their relationship.

"You don't want to keep it to ourselves for a little bit longer?"

"You just proposed to me in the middle of the street. I'm sure someone saw and will be telling all the idiots in town. And I know you're going to want to tell Geppetto and that August."

He smiled. "Geppetto helped me pick out the ring." Archie didn't add that Geppetto had tried to convince him to change his mind, but finally gave in when he realized how happy Regina made his friend. He told Archie that he would support him in any way that he could, which he very much appreciated.

"That's nice of him. Now let's go tell my son." Regina laughed giddily and then dragged Archie to her car so they could drive to the Charmings' house. She wanted to just barge right in since Henry was there, but listened to her new fiancé and rang the doorbell.

Snow answered it and upon hearing that her former stepmother had news for her grandson, let the two in. They went right up to Henry's room to break the news to him.

He did a double take when he saw his mother and former therapist right in front of him. "Hi, Mom. Hey, Archie! What are you guys doing here?"

"We have something exciting to tell you." Archie was grateful that the pre-teen was going to become his stepson. He adored him and was perfectly happy to help raise him with Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma, and the boy's biological father (It was complicated, but they made it work).

"Archie proposed, sweetheart. We're getting married!" Having previously hidden her ring finger, Regina took it out from behind her back and showed off the ring to her son.

He examined it for a moment before squealing and hugging his mother and soon to be stepfather. "I'm happy for you! Congratulations." He loved Archie and was glad that the former cricket was going to be an official part of the family now. It was some pretty awesome news to the twelve year old.

"I'm so glad you're happy about this." Regina hugged him tightly and then returned to Archie's side. After talking for about half an hour, Archie and Regina said their goodbyes and headed home, deciding to forgo a trip to the diner.

Both of them were thrilled with this new development. Now they had an engagement to celebrate and a wedding to plan, something they both looked forward to.


End file.
